


Blue as the sky

by Glowmoss



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, Fluff, bruh this is so old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowmoss/pseuds/Glowmoss
Summary: A little slice of lifeNothing more nothing less,as it should be
Relationships: Moriyama Shiemi/Okumura Rin
Kudos: 16





	Blue as the sky

"Rin?! Rin?! Open up please!!" shiemi yelled as she pounded on her boyfriends apartment door,he live in a rundown shabby apartment in the 'bad side' of town.The walls were peeling and mold was growning on just about everything but some how Rin managed to keep in inside of his house clean from all the rats and roaches and other unsanitary objects that lived in the old apartment complex.She almost gave up before his door opened and a flustered,food covered Rin toppled out.

"Rin! Are you ok?" she asked slightly bending down to help him up.

"Shiemi? What are you doing here? I told you to call me before you come over! This place is dangerous at night!" he quickly brushed himself off before pulling her inside and locking the door.

His living room was messier than normal,it look like a toddler had been running rammpet.

"Umm Rin,not to be rude or anything but uh,was your-" he cut her off.

"Hold on Shiemi-USAMARO!! Kuro!! Come here!" he yelled wiping some warm baby food out of his hair,two small bodies trotted out of one of the rooms.A small child about the age of 5 with rather short blond hair that would have reached the top of his shoulders,if it wasnt done in some odd double bun on his head,(it reminded her of a rabbit) he had dark burgundy eyes with a thin blue rind surrounding his black pupil,and he had what seemed to be a small over bite but you couldnt really tell unless he opend his mouth; Trailing after the child was Kuro,the black and white twin tailed cat;He had a pair of common,yet lovely, golden eyes.

"Im sorry shiemi,but these two have been keeping me busy for the last few days" he picked up the child. "Usamaro,this is Shiemi,She's really nice so you be nice to her too ok?" He nodded excitedly.

"Hello there I'm Shiemi,nice to meet you" she held out her arms and the toddler happily accepted "So Rin,is he your cousin?" she bounced the toddler on her lap, knowing that neither of them looked alike.

"Ahh well you see,last week when we finished the final touches on the parade float,I was walking back home when I saw this little guy walking down the street in a festival kimono,I think he was abandoned,I asked where his house was but he when took me to his home,it was nothing but rubble,the house must have collapsed due to the earthquake last week" Rin said as he stroked Kuros fur,he watched Shiemi play with Usamoro. 'she would make a good mother...' A deep blush covered his face at the thought.

"Thats so sad,how could anyone abandon such a cutie-pie! But his eyes are odd,don't you think? Do you think he could the son of one of your dads' ...organization members?" She asked looking at Rin,his eyes widened at the thought.

It never even crossed his mind.

"I hope not,but if he is I'll keep him safe, right Kuro?!"

"Mrow!" the cat replied,excitedly.

"So ahhh what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked standing up "do you want something eat,drink?" 

"Um yeah,sure thanks, what are we eating" Shiemi asked following Rin, into the small kitchen.While the toddler and cat stayed and played in the living room.

"Hmmmm well we're outta gritd so lets see......"he shuffled though the refrigerator "tonight Shiemi,we are having Mr.runny!" he cheered before digging deeper into the fridge.

"Umm,whats 'Mr.Runny?" to be honest It sounded like some sort of disease,Rin turned and smiled at her.

"You'll have to find out! Plus this is Usamaros' favorite!" and he shooed her out of the kitchen.An hour later he came out folding his blue apron with a proud smile.

"Dinner is served" he mocked bowed as everyone moved into the kitchen.Several plates covered in omlets and rice steamed,it made her mouth water,Rin took a knife and made a long slit in each omlet,it split open and runny egg ran down the sides,hence the name Mr.Runny.

"Oh wow! This is really good Rin!" she said even though the dish itself was still pretty hot.

"Thanks! Im gald you like it! Shiemi" the toddler munched quietly on his omlet,didn't the heat bother him?

"Hey! Shiemi! Are you going to marrie my Nii-san?" Rin choked on his food and Shiemi blushed deeply.

"W-Where did this come from?" Usamoro just haaaad to say something like that,didn't he?

"Well niisan is always talking about you and he-muph!" Rin shoved rice and egg into his mouth.

"O-oh!W-well that all d-epends..." she trailed off,how was one to answer such a personal question? Her eyes flicked to Rin for a split second;She almost laughed at how red his face was.

"Usamaro! Stop asking weird questions! Geez" he stood up and took his plate to the sink,the tips of his ears were pink "plus its almost your bedtime so come on" Shiemi stood and bowed respectively and thanked Rin for the wonderful meal,while Rin put the child to bed.

"I guess I'll be taking off now,you two behave ok?" she said turning to leave,but before she could walk down the hall,a warm hand shot out and gently grabbed her wrist,she turned to him confused. "Rin?" he wouldn't look her in eye as he stuttered over his words.

"I-its way too late for you to be walking the streets at night, s-so if you want,y-you could..." his face was really red now "staythenight" he spat out finally.

"O-oh Rin! I dont want to be a bother,I can just call my mother-" he pulled her into his arms and rested his head on top of hers' by now both of them were a blushing mess.

"P-please" 

"O-ok,but where will I sleep? Should I take the couch?" she asked.

"Well ah,if you dont mind sharing the bed with Usamaro,I could sleep on the couch,we only have a one bed" 

"What! I don't want you to sleep on the couch! This is your home!"

"Well if you want we can always...s-share,I won't do a-anything like....y-you know...." he nervously started to rub the back of his head,hopeing that the blond wouldn't say no.

"O-ok I trust you" he looked at her in shock

"R-really? Ok then hold on Iv got to go clean up alittle" 5 minutes later and a lot of blushing and stuttering;all four of them,cat,toddler and high schoolers were surprisingly comfy on Rins' worn out old bed.

Shiemi sighed happily with Usamaro snuggled up between her and Rins' body and Rins' own arm wrapping around her and not to mention a sleepy cat that sat next to the young highschoolers head,life couldn't get any better than this.


End file.
